They Are Precious To Me
by bindedtogether
Summary: Gaara reflects on his relationship with Kankuro and Temari as they head for the meeting of the Five Kages. Sibling love. Not sandcest. One shot!


My first fanfiction. I didn't exactly like how it turned out, but I hope you guys enjoy it. I can handle criticism…. (hides). Just kidding, go ahead and say what you want to say. : )

This takes place around Chapter 453 when the Sand Siblings leave for the meeting of the Five Kages.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p>All rights go to Kishimoto. I do not own Naruto.<p>

"Be careful, Kazekage!"

"Temari, Kankuro, take good care of him!"

The three looked back at the enormous group of villagers assembled at the large gate of Sunakagure. Each person looked at them with worried eyes. They had already lost their beloved Kazekage once due to the Akatsuki.

"We will," said Temari sincerely.

"Not like he needs bodyguards," smirked Kankuro confidently.

"Let's go," Gaara commanded.

They pressed forward. The view of Suna became dimmer and dimmer in the distance. Temari and Kankuro were squabbling and teasing each other as usual while Gaara stayed quiet.

"You know, Kankuro, if you weren't so late, we could have at least avoided the heavy snow fall," said an annoyed Temari.

"Hey! It took me awhile to figure out my new puppet technique."

"If we're late, this is going to look bad on Gaara. He's the Kazekage. He needs to look proper, stupid! I arrived at the gate ten minutes early."

"The Kazekage also needs to uphold a strong position. What better way than to show how able his bodyguards are? You're just mad because I'm more considerate of Gaara than you are. That's why I've always been his favorite sibling. He loves me more than you!" Kankuro stuck his tongue out at his sister.

Temari glared at Kankuro and punched him over the head.

_Humans love__ each other_, Gaara thought_. It's not possible for me to love anyone._

He looked behind him. Kankuro was rubbing his head with a pained expression. Temari crossed her arms and made a "hmph" sound.

_This never fails to surprise me_, he thought to himself. _How could they care for a demon_?

Even with Shukaku extracted from his body, Gaara never felt completely human. He still contained the monster of his past.

_I hurt them. I hurt them badly. __I almost killed them. I knocked Temari against a tree. She was bruised and bloody. Kankuro had to go to the hospital because of me. It was all me. I put them through hell._

Sabaku no Gaara shut his eyes and clutched the left corner of his head. He rubbed his scar and felt the indentations.

_Love._

Gaara squeezed his eyes shut harder as memories flooded into his head. His heart dropped and began to ache.

Temari noticed her littlest brother's small change. "Gaara, are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Let's keep walking."

One memory seared into his mind. _"I love only myself and fight only for myself."_

His heart jolted at his past words. He never wanted to experience that torture again. That was before he met Uzumaki Naruto, the peculiar leaf shinobi. He, too, experienced that burning hell called loneliness. He saved him from the darkness of the world and opened his eyes to the light. He changed him and he would forever be grateful.

"_I've been there... In that same dark and lonely place... But I've found others... others who accept me for who I am... That's why I will protect them... even if I have to __kill__ you."_

"_But why?... Why would you do this... for anyone but yourself?"_

"_Because... they __saved__ me from myself... They are my friends. They are precious to me."_

_Temari… Kankuro__… They are very precious to me._

His siblings were the first to hear and accept his apology (Baki was next). They had faith in his change when no one else did. Gaara's dreams of becoming Kazekage gained approval and praises from his siblings. They had to go through countless meetings with the Suna council members to consider Gaara for the role. And no matter what, Gaara waited for his siblings to appear whenever he had questions. His brother and sister were the first people he trusted. The right end of his mouth curved slightly as he accounted the night his siblings helped him sleep after the removal of Shukaku. "_I've never read so many fairy tales in my life_," he remembered an exhausted Kankuro saying.

"_You have someone in your life whom you honor and revere so much that every hurt inflicted on them is inflicted on you as well. And the closer they are to you, the greater the pain."_

Gaara reflected on his own words after his fight with Kimimaro. He remembered when that Nara told Temari she was a troublesome and scary woman. Temari jokingly glared at the lazy shinobi. Gaara did not understand jokes. He believed Nara truly offended her. Gaara scowled at his degrading comment and sand began to swirl around the terrified Nara. No outsider talked about his sister like that. Ever.

An even greater pang hit his chest. He remembered the moment he saw Kankuro cry. In all of his life, Gaara never saw any weakness in his older brother. He was the strong sibling who ruthlessly attacked anyone who threatened Temari or Gaara. However, after the Konoha shinobi attended Chiyo's funeral and left, the youngest Sabaku sibling resumed his work right away. Kankuro came into his office teary eyed and fell to his knees_. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry I couldn't be the big brother you needed,"_ he kept repeating through loud sobs. Gaara had never felt more confused. Without realizing it, Gaara's right hand clutched the cloth above his throbbing heart. He walked over to Kankuro and knelt down on one knee. _"Stand up. I can't forgive you because you have not done anything wrong."_

The Kazekage opened his eyes and lifted his head.

_I'll never let harm come their way. As the Kazekage and as their little brother, I'll kill anyone who tries to harm them in any way. __My brother and sister are the precious people I must guard with my life. I fight for them. They'll never have to go through hell again._

Gaara slightly turned his head around to eye the still bickering siblings. Kankuro pointed at Temari's hindquarters and called her a fatass. Temari jabbed Kankuro's stomach and told him that he wasn't one to talk.

_"What is love, Yashamaru?"_

"_Love is… care and devotion you feel for the precious ones around you."_

Gaara's eyes widened. He touched his scar again.

"Temari…Kankuro…" Gaara began.

"Yes?"

"What's up, little bro?"

"I love you," Gaara stated.

Temari and Kankuro looked at each other in shock. Their expressions soon softened into small smiles, and they both made a small nod at each other in agreement. They both turned to face their baby brother.

"We love you too, Gaara," Temari said. She slipped one arm around Gaara's waist and pulled him close to her.

"As your older siblings, we're always going to be here for you," Kankuro added. He put his arm over Gaara's shoulders.

The three of them stayed in that position for a moment, soaking in the common bond they all share, the bond of love.

"Thank you," Gaara nodded in acknowledgment. "We are also on time, Temari"

The Five Kage Summit was a mere 500 or so meters away. The three sand shinobi braced themselves for whatever may happen, together.

_Ever since __I was able to see the light, I've always loved them. I simply never realized what it was called until now. They will forever be precious to me._

_xxxxxxxxxxx  
><em>

* * *

><p>"<em>There is only one thing that can stop such heartache. However, as inconvenient as it may seem, this cure can only be given to you by someone other than yourself. It's love"<em>


End file.
